1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-screen television receiver remote control system, a remote controller and operation method, a multi-screen television receiver and operation method, a recording media, and a program and, more particularly, to a multi-screen television receiver remote control system, a remote controller and operation method, a multi-screen television receiver and operation method, a recording media, and a program that allow the easy operation of a multi-screen television receiver having a plurality of television receivers by use of a remote controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-screen television receivers each based on a plurality of television receivers is gaining popularity. For example, a television receiver having a multi-screen capability based on the use of a plurality of television receivers was proposed (refer to Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. Hei 5-63163 for example).
However, in multi-screen television receivers such as described above, if capable of selecting of any of the component television receivers, changing display positions and channels for example with a same image displayed on two or more television receivers in a zoom-in manner for example require the arrangement of new controls keys for these operations. Therefore, making multi-functional the display function of the multi-screen television receiver increases the number of control keys by the number of added functions, thereby presenting a problem of complicating the operation of the remote controller by each user.
Therefore, the present invention addresses the above-identified and other problems associated with related-art methods and apparatuses and solves the addressed problems by facilitating the operation of the remote controller without increasing operator keys thereon if multi-screen television receivers each composed of a plurality of television receivers are made multi-functional.